Talk:Aquarius
Repop time ---- * Note: So far I have waited 5 hours for Aqua to spawn with exp parties constantly killing all the Robber Crab's. A friend that use to camp Aqua back in the old days when it drop gil item (D.cloth if I remember correctly) said it is 2-6hr. Maybe saying 2hr only on front page is misleading? I won't edit it but it does say "lottery" but normally that means it can spawn back to back ^^ Bekisa ** spawned 5:25 after I got there. 99.99% sure that it wasn't killed and I just missed it. * I have been camping him for the past few days while picking coffers inbetween... and I can say that of 10 kills, he has always popped close to the 2 hour mark... I believe this 2-6 hours is off base. -Rath Fransisca drop rate ---- Front page says Fransisca drops 80% of the time, I have always seemed to have 100% drop rate every time I have fought it. Has anyone not had the axe drop before? --Wayka 04:43, 8 April 2007 (EDT) :Due to the recent edits, I put the comment, drops nearly 100% of the time in the notes. As I mentioned before though I have never had it not drop, curious if anyone has had it not drop before to support the claim. --Wayka 05:30, 9 May 2007 (CDT) I killed him earlier today and didn't get the axe drop. I do however have it in my MogLocker but if it did drop it should go into my Treasure Pool. Jan. 16, 2008 --Sephirothclone Diabolos :I'm almost certain that if you already have it in your possession and no one else is in your party, a 100% drop will not drop at all. --Suteru 15:30, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::this was fixed awhile ago. it was used to get a 100% drop of defending ring (and other items). it is NOT a 100% drop rate, and i've seen it not drop, even with someone in the party that didn't have it. -- 21:40, 24 May 2008 (UTC) I also killed it a few days ago and didn't get a drop. Similarly, I've also been in a party (specifically to get the axe for someone) where it didn't drop. Granted, this was the only time I didn't see it drop, and it was about 2 years ago, but I still think that counts for a "non 100%" unless it was changed in an update.Demitel 22:12, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Someone please take a screenshot of the axe not dropping and of your mog house contents, so we have some proof to make an edit to the page. If you just consider the majority of user comments in a community based project like this, you're considered a 'vandal' nowadays, so we need some hard evidence. Zaphor 07:25, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I've also been in a party of two people where neither of us had this axe (same as a poster above, we were specifically trying to get it) and it did not drop. It was so long ago that I can't accurately say when, perhaps two years ago. If I fight it again and do not get the drop, I will get a screenshot and post it - if that's needed for proof. But I don't know why people would lie... -- Orubicon 17:44, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Battle Strategies ---- Solo Wins *Soloable by 75 PUP/NIN using Stormwaker with Soulsoother head. Capped evasion, capped evasion merits, wearing +13 evasion skill gear (Boxer's Mantle and Evasion Earring), +7 raw evasion (Hades Sainti), and +10 evasion from Jack-O-Lantern. Not a hard fight, but you do have to pay attention as the mob swings very fast. Due to the fast swings and high defense, keeping stable hate can be rather hard, it's recommended to build TP ahead of time and open with a weapon skill, or the automaton can easily pull hate with an enfeeble spell, because of this it's also not a bad idea to keep the automaton out of melee range entirely, and a very good idea to have the activate timer ready when starting the fight. Flashbulb is crucial for this fight, as it can save you when you need to cast Utsusemi: Ichi, and Blind, Slow, and Paralyze should be kept up constantly. Fight took a little under 15 minutes. KodoReturns 09:10, 21 April 2009 (UTC) *A 75NIN/THF will cause Aquarius to miss 75% of all melee attacks, however 'Bubble Shower' will do between 90-120 points of damage depending on your Water Resistance gear. The massive majority of Ninjutsu debuff spells (Kurayami, Jubaku, Hojo) will stick if Ninjutsu skill is capped and/or merited. Aquarius has a very fast attack speed but it's attack accuracy is terribly low. When attacks do land they hit fairly hard; approx. 100-140 damage per hit to 75NIN/WAR. *Soloable by 75 RDM using Gravity, Bio II/Bio III, and nukes. Chainspell with tier III nukes and an early Convert makes it easier to kill before Gravity gains too much resistance. ** - If Chainspell is not available (i died on attempt where i used it: ran out of mp) and you have your full mage gear /NIN, you can kite around southeastern area of map where the map forms a square shape passage lined with spiders and mushrooms so you wont get aggro. Casting gravity only when needed, like at start, and running ahead of it casting Bio III on it only. Will take a while (took me about 20 min with only 1 convert needed), but it's relatively safe. Bio III duration may fluctuate at times so you must keep enough distance to be able to recast before he starts to regen. Keeping distance checked is a must. Anodrac 06:37, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Anodrac * Valefor * *Soloable by PLD/RDM 75. Atonement for damage, Chivalry was also used. Use Tavnazian Taco as food and keep up Phalanx and an enspell at all times. It is very crucial you wear as much Shield gear as possible as well as -% DMG taken, so you can reduce the damage to negligable amounts when you shield block. Can be a challenging fight. *Soloable by 75NIN/DNC, was hit about 5 times, which were intentional to get the added damage from Drain Samba II. ::"Added damage from Drain Samba II" - I lol'd. "Windmills do not work that way!" --Kylep2 12:44, 15 January 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by a 75DRG/RDM with great difficulty. Wyrm Armet, Ethereal Earring, and Drachen Brais +1 are a must. HP+ merits, enmity+ merits, Iron Ram Lance, and a strong HP+ food such as Carbonara are strongly recommended. --Almacien 01:47, 16 January 2008 (UTC) *Soloable easy with DRK using Drain, Drain II and Aspir. Need movement+ unless you can stick gravity with /rdm. Kite/run in a circle till its far enough for you to cast spells on it (/nin excellent for this), it also tends to go unclaimed alot which gives you more time to cast. *Soloable 75 RDM/BLM Chainspell at start, Gravity + Bio II nuke till you are out of mp convert, cure to full keep nuking, it was down to 22% before my Chainspell wore off and i still have 500+ mp, was easy from there. * Challenging solo with 75 THF/NIN, and 56 NPC, with evasion gear, capped eva and ONE merit in evasion :P NPC was set to Soothing Healer and I TA+WS'ed on it when it ran out of mp. Killed my NPC twice with this method (had full Tactics Pearl) and on third NPC I couldn't pass hate to NPC long enough to get it killed. Managed to kill the crab when I was at red hp. FFXI-Taube 21:48, 28 March 2009 (UTC) * Solo by 75PLD/37RDM used 1 yagudo drink also used chivalry had to rely on shield blocks a lot to get cure 4s off since it attacks so fast but beat it in 5 mins and kept my hp above 50% all time, Atonement helped a lot i think normal ws would be really bad damage on it. Also use shield skill gear and agi or you wont be able to block and get cures off unless you have Aegis. *Soloable by a SMN/WHM 75 but this is a long fight (90 minutes). There is a circle in the map from (H-10) to (J-12) which is a very good place to kite as it has no aggro and is very close to his pop area. *Killable by 75MNK/DNC w/ lvl 66 Soothing Healer npc. MNK was fully merited, used eva build, and had Counterstance up the whole fight. Ate sushi. Challenging fight but not too difficult. *Soloable by level 75 Black Mage or Red Mage through the use of the spell Gravity *Soloable by 75 Summoner utilizing Carbuncle-kiting methods (possibly lower level depending on your skill in utilizing Carbuncle to kite Aquarius around the zone). *Soloable by BLM/RDM 75 using Gravity and Ancient Magic II. *Soloable by MNK/NIN 75 with evasion gear and normal MNK Soloing techniques. *Soloable by 75 RDM/BLU meleeing using defense food. Dagger recommended for Energy Drain. *Soloable by a 75THF/NIN with decent amount of evasion gear and capped and merited evasion skill. *Soloable by 68 SMN, but it is long fight(90-100 min). *Soloable by 75 DNC/NIN easy but takes ages :) *Soloable by a 75 SAM/DNC with Soboro Sukehiro *Easy Solo by 75 BST/NIN or BST/WHM Use a pet to kite it upstairs and use Korrigans. Duo & Trio Wins *Duoable by 75 PLD/RDM and 75 DNC/NIN. Rest and keep MP full on PLD in between killing PH. Kill PH to keep TP and Finishing Moves capped. Stun with Violent Flourish once every 10 seconds and use Box Step and Quickstep to keep Finishing Moves capped. Use Aspir Samba II to help refill MP of PLD. Not a hard fight at all. Dreamin 13:16, 8 May 2008 (UTC) *Duoed by a 72NIN/35DNC and a 75WHM/37NIN. WHM did not have Hexa Strike or Utsusemi: Ni, nor was using any actual melee gear. WHM used Darksteel Maul +1/Jadagna. The battle was long, and involved a LOT of spell-casting/shihei wasting. Full buffs, Haste at all times, and Regen for those in-between times were necessary. WHM did not have to 2-hour. --Ameliadycehart 09:10, 3 December 2008 (UTC) * Duo'd by MNK/DNC & PLD/WAR, no 2hrs needed to take him down, the fight was rather smooth, Tavanzian Taco used, and Sole Sushi used, 300TP built before the fight, Atonement opened up with 750 damage, only Atonement used for damage, Monk assisted with curing when needed, repraisal was a great and easy way to spam atonement.--Inganarf 10:25, 10 April 2009 (UTC)--Lagato-Ragnarok 10:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Duoed as 75 THF/DNC and 75 PUP/WAR with no difficulties whatsoever. Kept Defense Down with Acid Bolts and Drain Samba up at all times. Puppetmaster had a healing automaton that made the fight go even more smoothly. TA on the Puppetmaster and then SA for high damage. *Duoed as a 74PLD/37NIN and a 71BLU/35NIN. Slow stuck from sprout smack 100% of the time. BLU spammed headbutt so the PLD could keep up shadows. Invincible was used. Weaponskill only with Spirit's within at 300% TP. *Duoable by a 75PLD/DNC and a 71 BLU/THF. Long fight. BLU resorted to Head Butt and Flat Blade while PLD used Aspir Samba and Waltzes for health. --Gojiso 03:28, 1 January 2008 (UTC) *Duoable by a 75NIN/THF and a 75WHM/BLM Just a couple regular players with nothing capped or merited, no food and no special gear. Fight took 14 minutes. Dish 05:00, 12 January 2008 (UTC) *Duoed as 75 THF/NIN and 75 BLM/RDM with no difficulty. Acid Bolts, Slow, Paralyze, and Blind kept its damage recieved up and damage dealt null. *Duoable by a 73THF/NIN and 73BRD/WHM using dual Mambo and Barwatera, very little healing required. --Hitetsu * Trio'd by 71PLD/WAR, 75DRK/SAM, 70DNC/SAM. DNC was main healer for the fight. DRK and DNC used Meditate twice each. Began the fight with no buffs, except food. Aquarius hit quite hard and fast, but was mildly innacurate on PLD(nearly capped eva). Buffs had to be cast between hits by the PLD so no interruptions. Drain Samba helped, along with Curing Waltz, to keep HP up until Meditate timer was up. DRK took hate due to DoT, but PLD held pretty well. Trance(DNC 2HR) had to be used towards the 2/3 point due to stress on TP, and health was back up. The end of the fight was the easiest, he didn't seem to hit as hard after all the DRK absorbs and use of Defender/Sentinel. Stun and Violent Flourish were lifesavers in this fight, just coordinate casting w/party members and Stun accordingly. Stun was never resisted and Violent Flourish stuck every time. Overall, mildly intense fight due to levels/jobs involved, but only close calls were due to recast timers. *Trio-able by 75 PLD/RDM, 72 BLM/WHM & 70 RDM/WHM. PLD straight tanked casting phalanx, blaze spikes, and stoneskin as much as possible. RDM meleed and casted enfeebs, also DOT with BLM. BLM picked spots with nukes. --allstar877 06:10, 25 April 2008 (UTC) * Easily trio'd by 73WAR/SAM, 75WHM/NIN, and a 75PLD/NIN. WAR had the Fortitude Axe, weaponskilled nonstop, whm enfeebled/healed, and PLD tried to keep hate off of WAR. Easy fight. *Can be trio'd by a 75/37PLD/WAR, 75/37WHM/SMN, 75/25MNK/NIN. Groups of 4+ * Easy kill for 75 WHM/BLM, 75 PUP/???, 75 NIN/WAR, 61 DNC/NIN, and 60 THF/NIN, with hardly any real damage done to party members. 60 DNC main healed, WHM took care of buffs and enfeebling, NIN tank of course. Video of the fight here *Defeated by a skill-up party of 75RDM/WHM, 75MNK/WAR, 64WHM/NIN, 61DRK/WAR, and 60PUP/MNK (with Sharpshot automaton). No use of special kiting/gravity strategies or two-hours were needed, just the ol' 'hit-it-until-it-dies' method. I know other strategies show that 1-2 75's can take it down...but if you're ever there with a mish-mash party and wondering if you can take it down without too much stress, you can. The WHM (me) ran out of MP at the very end, but I was /NIN and geared for DEX, not MP. -Vyenpakakapaka 15:59, 1 December 2007 (UTC) *Killable by: 6 characters level 69-70; 8 characters level 64-66; 2 Beastmasters level 62; Soloable by a level 63 Beastmaster but does take a long time 30 minutes + using Familiar on an incredibly tough korrigan to start.